The principal aim of Core D - Luminex High-Throughput Analysis Core is to provide barcode-driven, robot-pipetted high throughput multiplex assays for all four ofthe proposed COBRE projects. Secondary aims include: 1) to provide a standardized tracking database and storage for samples from all scientific projects and 2) to implement a QC plan with documentation for assays performed for all scientific projects. Access to high throughput assay technology is essential for the timely completion of the large quantity of assays required to test the hypotheses contained in the scientific projects. Moreover, by centralizing assay services, we access 1) economies of scale for equipment, supplies and technologist expertise, 2) rigorous application of GLP standards during assay development, and 3) the incorporation of CAP (College of American Pathologists) quality controls (both methods and reagents) for all clinical analytes (w/ commercial QC reagents) and non-clinical analytes (w/ in house QC reagents) on ALL production assay runs. CIHR already has a well-established high-throughput immunoassay core and is a recognized leader in this technology. We have developed multiplexed bead-based assays to measure: inflammatory, nutritional and iron status markers (15-plex and 12-plex assays), antigen and isotype specific antibodies (56-plex for malaria-specific antibodies), and fibrosis (38-plex). For Projects 1 and 2, the Core will develop and rapidly measure inflammatory markers in serum and culture supernatants. For Project 3, the Core will develop and rapidly measure malarial antigen specific, isotype specific antibodies. For Projects 1, 2, and 3, the Core will implement a Quality Control strategy for all assays, including multiplex assays.